Choices
by ClawOfGlory
Summary: "Mankind's greatest gift, also its greatest curse, is that we have free choice. We can make our choices built from love or from fear." Alicia chose to leave Lockhart-Gardner, and she has to live with the consequences. Mostly A/W, a bit of A/P. Enjoy!


A/N: So I haven't been keeping up with the latest two episodes because I wanted to finish my story and not be influenced. So it's not super cannon; this is just how I envisioned some of the storylines playing out. Rated T for language, and romantic and violent situations.

* * *

I.

He barged into her office "Alicia, I want you gone now. After all I've done for you. I trusted you. And you go and betray me like this!"

Alicia starts to defend herself now, "I-".

"No, save it, Alicia," he cuts her off. "And you know I used to pity, you. .. When I would see you on the news after the story broke. You were this sweet innocent girl I used to know. I still saw you as this nervous, overachieving law student, who didn't deserve this. You didn't deserve this..." Will looks down defeated, letting the sentence drift off to memories that could have been.

However, he quickly gains momentum once again. "But you did! You lying, manipulating, deceitful bitch!" he yells as he pounds the desk separating them. "I can see why Peter felt the need sleep with everything! To get away from your cold heart! If you were even half as bad to him as you've been to me..." he finishes vulnerably. This jab hurt the most. She never meant to treat Will so badly. At this moment, the flood of emotions Alicia's been holding back can be suppressed no longer and she begins to cry.

"And you know what", there's not stopping Will now, "you two deserve each other! Get out of my face. I never want to see you again!" Alicia can only cry harder.

Alicia knew what she was doing would hurt Will, but not like this. "You drove him away. And he went happily. Dammit Alicia, when did you become such an awful person?" He leaves the questing hanging as if waiting for her to tell him that he's got it all wrong, but she just stands there unable to say anything to make it better. "You're not the Alicia I used to love," he says solemnly as he walks out.

"Have security escort her out" he adds to one of the spectators watching from the hall

* * *

II.

She knew Will hated her and in retrospect (maybe she did too) he had his reasons to, but she wasn't supposed to care about that now she was going on her second honeymoon with Peter. It was supposed to be happy- full of love.

And it was. There was love on the counter, in the bathroom, at dinner, on the couch, in the shower, on the floor, in the closet. Peter said, "What's gotten into you? I like this new side of you." She wasn't meek anymore; she was aggressive and controlling, dominating and domineering. She fucked herself numb- until she couldn't think, couldn't feel- no regrets. Animalistic, simple pleasure, carnal desires. Just going though the motions. No thoughts, just her and Peter. She made her choice now, this was her bed to lie in.

* * *

III.

Alicia knew that working with Carry wouldn't be a breeze. She knew that she would have to carry his ass, if she wanted this firm afloat. He was just too immature, too cocky- they all were. But it wasn't about that. It wasn't about him. It was about detaching herself from Will, proving that she didn't need him. She needed that.

Her new numbness made her ruthless. She was cunning in court- a force to be reckoned with. However, holding up the firm was painfully taxing on Alicia.

Soon, Alicia found herself up against the very person she was trying to avoid. Alicia worked many late nights in preparation. She was determined; she was driven. She needed to win to prove that she didn't need to be under him anymore.

In court things were going well until Will made a backhanded comment about not be able to trust anything Alicia was saying. And then the can of worms was opened. Soon the jibs became more personal, and he chided directly at her. She gladly upped his ante by bringing up his suspension among other things and the whole ordeal escalated until the judge called "Councillors. Chambers. Now." To which, upon entry became filled with immediate arguments, he-said-she-saids, and excuses from both parties all over top each other. "Silence! Now I don't care what you two have going on personally, but keep outside of my courtroom. Adjourned."

Later that evening will sat in his office contemplating. He didn't want to go home for he might think too much, or drink too much. He wanted to focus back on the case and get a leg up. Distract himself. He hated her for what she did to him. How she just turned her back and shoved his face in the mud, right when he needed her. All when he used to love her, maybe a part of him still did. All his thoughts and scotch however became interrupted the minute she walked out of those elevator doors.

Alicia had tried to go home, concentrate on other things, but she was restless, and soon she herself driving the all too familiar route to Lockhart-Gardner. Her heels clicked across the floor. They rung loudly in her ears. It was like her senses were on overdrive. Soon she reached the door- his office door. Yelling soon ensued. "Why did you have to be so childish!" "Me?" ... and then it went too far. In the heat of the argument, Will got up in Alicia's face to yell more and suddenly silence lingered, eye contact, starring. And silence turned into kissing and kissing turned into more.

Alicia was the one who broke it off. She began gathering herself to leave. "Alicia, we need to talk". "No, no, I have to go", she replied on her way out the door wiping a tear from her eye. The moment she gets in the elevator she collapses upon the floor sobbing at herself for getting into this mess. Full of regrets for past actions.

Some choices you make will affect you life dramatically.

"Mankind's greatest gift, also its greatest curse, is that we have free choice. We can make our choices built from love or from fear."  
-Elisabeth Kubler-Ross

Life is a series of choices and these choices add up to what our lives are.


End file.
